What Humans Do
by bleachrequest
Summary: IchigoXHaineko


Haineko and Tobiume were walking around looking for something fun to do now that they were free of their former masters. Being able to do whatever they wanted hadn't been very fun so far. Especially for Haineko. All she wanted to do was see what it was like being a human, to do the things they do.

But so far, nothing had been as spectacular as she thought it would be, and she couldn't think of anything else to do that she hadn't already done. Then out of the corner of her eyes, she saw a young orange haired shinigami running off somewhere in the forest. She went as close as she could without being spotted to get a closer look at him. He looked innocent, yet determined, and handsome. She immediately liked him. Seeing him made her remember something she hadn't yet tried that humans do. She remembered Rangiku would always talk about it. She would say it was so great and she wouldn't be able to live without it. Haineko got excited thinking about it and hoping it was as great as Rangiku said it was. She got ready to jump on him but as he ran by she felt his riatsu. It was captain class, yet, he didn't have a captains uniform. She was still frightened however, and hesitated to pounce. Just then Tobiume caught up.

"So this is where you went. What are you doing?"

"Nothing, stop being nosy. Go away."

"What, was it that shinigami? Scared of his riatsu? I'll take care of him."

Tobiume began to create a fireball with one the bells she had hanging from her robe. Haineko pushed her backwards interrupting her shot.

"What's wrong with you? I had him, are you looking for a fight?"

"Don't get in the way. He is my prey. I call him."

"Hmph. Whatever, I'll leave you alone so he can kill you."

"Good, go."

Tobiume left Haineko alone to try and have her way with the shinigami. Haineko hadn't lost sight of him and ran to catch up with him staying hidden in the woods. She hesitated for a while then finally got up the courage and leaped out from her cover of trees not giving the soul reaper time to draw his sword, tackling him to the ground. She was sitting on his chest holding his arms down,

preventing him from moving. She grinned down at him.

"Hello soul reaper, what's your name."

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Haineko. But I asked you first."

"I'm Ichigo,would you mind getting the hell off me?"

"Ichigo huh? That's a nice name."

Haineko, taking no notice of Ichigo's request began tickling his face with her tail.

"A tail? What are you, a zanpakutou?"

"Yes I am."

"Who's zanpakutou are you?"

"Rangiku Matsumoto."

"I might've been able to figure that out."

She continued to flick around Ichigo's face with her tail.

"Would you cut that out?"

Haineko stopped and moved her tail back shoving it down Ichigo's pants.

"Well what do we have here?"

"Hey,don't touch that!"

"Well that's weird. I don't have one of these."

"What? Of course not, you're a girl."

"I wonder how it tastes."

Haineko once again taking no notice of what Ichigo said grabbed his hands and held them as she scoot down his body until her face was near his now exposed manhood.

"Hey, no. What're you gonna do? Stop that!"

Ichigo began to situp but Haineko stretched her tail up and over her head and pinned him down by the chest holding him there. She then stuck her tongue out and began licking the underside of his penis. She then wrapped her whole tongue around it and began stroking. Ichigo had given up struggling and lay there helplessly as she put the whole thing in her mouth and began sucking. Ichigo got harder, now enjoying it.

"Oh wow it's getting bigger!"

Haineko stared in awe as Ichigo grew fully erect.

"Have you ever seen one before?"

"No. Does it always grow like that?"

"Not unless you make it."

Haineko put Ichigo back into her mouth and began pleasuring him with her tongue again.

"Ugh...If you keep doing that, you're gonna make me cum."

She continued to suck as if he hadn't said anything. Ichigo was now breathing heavier and got more excited. Here he was on his way to a fight when he gets jumped by Matsumoto's hot zanpakutou that doesn't even know what a dick is and now she was sucking his? He was groaning softly now and felt the climax. He let out a loud sigh as his white venom was pumped into Haineko's mouth.

She swallowed it then looked up at Ichigo.

"Do you use this for sex?"

"Uh..no but,i mean,well yeah,I'm supposed too."

"If I let go of you will you struggle?"

He hesitated to answer.

"...No."

"Ohk good."

Haineko sat up and released Ichigo. She used her tail to position his penis under her. It was hard again and she carefully lowered herself onto him moaning as it went inside of her. She rode him slowly,her hands on his chest for balance, his hands on her thighs to grip, both began moaning louder as she quickened her pace.

"Rangiku was right,this does feel good."

Ichigo wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body up against his. She lay on top of him with her fingers in his hair, her chest pressed up against his and with him deep inside of her she could feel their hearts beating together getting faster as she rode him harder. It was getting harder for her to breathe as Ichigo squeezed her closer mashing their lips together. This was new for her so she let him take over then went along rolling her tongue around in his mouth. She pulled back breathing heavier and moaning, she felt so happy she had chosen to have sex with him. She knew it didn't just feel good because it was her first time, it felt good because he was good at it. She then suddenly felt very good and had to yell in pleasure clenching tight around Ichigo, pulling his hair and pushing her chest up against him suffocating him until she went limp.

"What was that?"

"You just had what I had earlier, It's called an orgasm."

"Oh,when…"

"Yeah, the stuff you drank, usually I'm supposed to do that inside of you like this, but it happens no matter what causes it as long as it feels good."

" …you didn't just now though right?"

"No."

"So do you have the energy to keep going?"

"Yeah."

"Good, I still want to try something but I can hardly move after that...orgasm."

"Don't worry, I can do it."

Ichigo gently rolled Haineko off of him then got behind her.

"I want you to put it in here."

She lifted her tail to reveal her anus.

"Are you sure? I think it'll hurt."

"I don't care, just start slow and keep going until you have an orgasm. We both have to have one right?"

"Uh...yeah."

Ichigo hesitated but knew that inside he was really excited to do so much with a woman his first time, plus she was a sexy horny catwoman at that. Just thinking about going inside her asshole caused a bunch of precum to form at his tip.

"Ok...here goes."

He pressed up against her. Instantly he felt the resistance as he slowly wedged his way in. Haineko gasped as the tip went inside of her,her tail twitching.

"You ohk?"

"Yeah, keep going, don't stop."

Ichigo smiled and slowly went further in generating soft groaning from Haineko as reached the base of his shaft then slowly pulled back out just far enough that the head was still inside her.

"That felt good."

"Oh? Then I'll go a little faster."

"Ichigooo..."

He slid back inside of her faster this time causing her to breathe sharply and moan as he went in then back out. He groaned too. This felt better than the last two things they did. He went even faster now, each time making her moan louder. Soon enough he was thrusting as fast as she had been riding him earlier. Her tail was lashing around smacking Ichigo in the face and chest also smacking Haineko on the back. Ichigo grabbed her asscheeks and squeezed the life out of them as he thrust into her with all of his power making her cry out in delight.

"Haineko, I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum again."

"Me too .Cum in my ass!"

"I'm gonna cum in your ass! I'm almost there!"

Both were panting and moaning. Ichigo's thrusts grew less frequent as he was ready to ejaculate.

Each thrust ramming into her causing both to rock forward until finally he shot his seed deep into her rectum, both of them crying out in pleasure. He collapsed on top of her crumpling both of them onto the ground. Breathing heavily, she turned towards Ichigo.

"It's boring in your world, the only fun thing I've done so far is this. But…if I return to Rangiku…once in awhile…can I come out and play?"

"Whenever you want."

She stood up and turned her back towards Ichigo.

"Good, now I can tell her about the fun times we have."

With that she smiled then took off leaving Ichigo in a cloud of dirt.


End file.
